


THE Cutlery Fic

by Icelandic_satan



Category: Phan
Genre: Cutlery, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 21:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icelandic_satan/pseuds/Icelandic_satan
Summary: the elusive fic





	

THE CUTLERY FIC

Phil conjured the knife from his pocket, placing it readily in front of Dans heated hole.  
"Dan are you ready?" Phil touched Dans asshole with the tip of the cold knife earning a lustful groan from a waiting dan.  
"Yes, Senpai" dan pushed against the knife ready to be penetrated.  
"As you wish slave" Phil whispered seductively.

Dan screamed as Phil stabbed his rectum fast and forcefully. The blunt butter knife painfully sliced through the skin on the inside of Dans hole. Phil drew it out a little then pounded it back it, further into the incision made by the blade. Blood spewed from his heat as the blade pushed further and further into dan. It cascaded down Dans gouch and onto the sheets, staining them with think red blood.  
"KEEP GOIND PHIL!" Dan yelled into the air as Phil paused to take in the sight before him. Phil did as he was asked, drawing it from Dan and plunging it back in, again, and again, and again. New incisions were being made and more and more blood was exploding from Dans rear.

Phil pulled the knife out and got the fork from his pocket instead. He begins slowly wedging it, but dan was impatient, "JUST! STICK IT IN!!" PHIL wasted no time, forcing the fork in and out of his rectum, sometimes missing and creating holes around his heat. The blood spewed faster now and the sheets had a puddle of red liquid, torrents of blood still forcing its way out of Dans hole making the puddle resemble more and more like a mini pond.

Phil then grasped the spoon, shoving it in without hesitation, scooping at Dans insides, clawing at his walls, or, what's left of them. Bits of skin was hanging from dans rear and solids could be seen floating in the blood on the bed, all was from Dans sliced bottom.  
Phil kept plunging in Dan, going deeper still, spooning out every last drop of Dans insides.

Phil then retrieved the chopsticks from the floor and began to pull bits and pieces of Dans ripped and torn rectum. He then leaned over and made Dan chew, swallow and thank Phil for this delicious food.

"It tastes so good Phil!"

"You taste so good Dan," Phil says as he picks the last piece of skin, placing it harshly in Dans mouth.

Dans arse looked, to Phil, so beautiful. It was red, from blood and strain, and smelt like scrumptious steak and bloody marinade.

Phil then whispered to dan, "I'll be right back" and left the room. While His master was gone dan lightly touched his aching arse, making him hiss in pain and slight pleasure. The pain was like shocks, but the pleasure came in waves.

Phil returned with a set of electric beaters. They were clean apart from little bits of chocolate stains that were left by there last attempt of a cake. Dan knew that this was going to be the climax of it all.  
Phil plugged it in and it roared into life. He made his way over to Dan who prepared to be penetraeted by the spinning mixers but found himself asking the question, 'how do you prepare for something like this?'  
Before he could ponder on it any longer he felt the beaters enter him in a fury of pain filled sparks that danced across his body. The blood, or what dan had left, Erupted out of him like it were erupting from a volcano, it covered the walls, the ceiling, the cupboard, the bed and the floor, but at this moment, the only thing dan could care about and concentrate on, was the pair of beaters clawing at his insides. He no longer had an anal cavity but a smoothie of blood, skin, organs and veins. Dan was screaming and phil was laughing at the top of his lungs. Either he felt great joy in this act, or great pleasure.

Dan winced a little at the sight of phil now showing a whisk. A type of cutlery that he hoped didn't make an appearance. Phil pushed it in and 'whisked' at his insides, like a cake mix- a bloody, chunky, skin filled, organ topped cake mix of disgust and beauty.

Dans screams were quietening and Phil new the last thing he must do. Phil plunged in his pocket and retracted a metal spork, holding it like a magic prophecy.

Dan saw this utensil and new that he must stay alive, for this last thing.

Phil wasted no time with this either, pushing it far into dan, cutting and scooping at his insides. For phil, he could paint a picture of this beauty. The sight of blood and skin and utensil shaped cuts in Dans rear.  
Phil then flipped dan over, and pushed the spork into Dans eyes, blood spitting wildly from it, he then pulled the eye ball away and ate it, savouring every taste he could. Lastly, he lent in, kissed Dans lips one last time And whispered to him, "thank you for dinner"

© All Rights Reserved


End file.
